A Rogue Forgotten
by roguefan1309
Summary: Rogue is left behind while Trask attacks the institute, but Rogue isn't left behind for long when a certain red-eyed acolyte comes to help. Eventually a major ROMY!


I do not own the X-Men, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics, or would I....no I wouldn't  
  
I really didn't like how my other fic Becoming a Knight was going, it just seemed rather boring to me, then I thought of this fic. So here it is, eventual ROMY. If anyone wants to beta for me that would help me out a lot just e-mail me or send me an IM for AIM at: beatles fan 1309

'telepathy'  
  
Thanks Read and Review  
  
Chapter One: Forgotten  
  
"So you're sure that's what Trask is planning?"  
  
"Yes, I talked to him myself, I even caught a glimpse of the maps for Xavier's Institute, he's definitely going through with his plan."  
  
"Excellent work Mystique, everything shall fall perfectly into place." A man around the age of 46 stepped out of the shadows with platinum hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"And with everything in place, are you sure Mesmero will do his job."  
  
"Unless he would rather be punished and live the rest of his pathetic life in fear, then yes, he will do his job."  
  
"Good, Xavier has had my daughter long enough, I want her back."  
  
"Don't worry Mystique, you will have your daughter back."

"Rogue...Rogue...Rogue! It's 6:30, if you like wanna be late to Logan's training session then that's like fine by me." Kitty Pryde stood over her roommates bed. In response, Rogue mumbled something and rolled over in her bed. "Fine, I like tried." Kitty walked away from the still sleeping Rogue and phased herself through the door.  
  
Rogue slept for ten more minutes until Kitty's alarm clock started blasting Jessica Simpson. "Kitty, shut that thing up!" Rogue pulled the blankets above her head. When the screeching sound of Jessica Simpson's voice didn't stop, Rogue threw her blankets off.  
  
"Gawd, who actually listens ta that?!" She walked over to the clock which showed 6:42. "Oh mah gawd, Ah'm so dead...why won't this thing turn off! Aw hell, forget it!" Rogue yanked the alarm clock off of the night stand and threw it on the floor.  
  
Rogue stepped over the broken pieces of plastic towards her dresser, throwing various articles of clothing over her head and onto the floor until she found her X-Men uniform. After putting on her uniform and grabbing a pair of gloves she was about to walk out the door, when she glanced in the mirror. "Hell, Logan can wait five more minutes." She put all the dark make-up on and once again walked towards the door, but sprinted down the hallways of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters when she passed an old grandfather clock and saw the time.  
  
Rogue punched in the code that would allow her access into the Danger Room, and entered only to come face to face with a very angry Logan.  
  
"You're late Stripes, nobody else has problems getting here on time."  
  
"Logan, Ah'm sorry but..." Rogue wasn't able to finish her sentence because Logan held up his hand, causing her to remain silent.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it Stripes, you need to be more responsible, this is the third time this week! Now, We're gonna do a quick run since we lost about twenty minutes waiting for a team member to get outta bed."  
  
"Alright! Thank you Rogue!" Bobby cheered with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Hey snowman, you better shut your trap if you know what's good for ya, unless you wanna sty after and do an extra run with Rogue."  
  
"Sorry." Bobby looked at the floor.  
  
"Alright, we've already wasted enough time, I'm going up to the control panel, all of ya be ready." Logan turned and walked out of the Danger Room, giving rogue one last glance, which Rogue returned with a glare of her own.  
  
The team went through one of Logan's capture the flag type run, which didn't take too long.   
  
"So you know what to do and where you're supposed to be when Trask makes his move on Xavier's?" Magneto looked a red eyed man in the eye, who responded by lifting an eyebrow and let a grin spread across his face.  
  
"What? Yo' afraid Remy won't get de job done?"  
  
"No Gambit, I'm not afraid that you won't get the job done, its whether or not you'll do it right."  
  
"Don't worry mon capitaine, Remy can take care of everything."  
  
"For your sake, I hope you're right Gambit, just bring the girl to our base in California, it shouldn't be too hard a job for you." Magneto walked out of the room leaving Gambit standing there.   
  
"Which run do ya want meh ta do?" The rest of the team had left once their team run ended, except for Rogue, who had to stay after as punishment for being late, and Logan.  
  
"I think you're capable of deciding which run to do."  
  
"Fahne." Rogue started to walk towards the control panel, Logan right behind her. She typed something on one of the computers in the control room, glared at Logan, and then left to get back in the danger room so she could start her run.  
  
Logan watched as she fought simulations of the Brotherhood, and he had to admit, she was pretty good, but then again it was the Brotherhood.  
  
"Keep up the good work Stripes, remember what I taught you about fighting a group." Rogue heard Logan's gruff voice over the intercom but decided to completely ignore him.  
  
Logan continued to watch until something caught his eye on one of the other screens. A large group of people surrounded all sides of the mansion outside trying to hid themselves by the shrubbery. The security camera then focused on one person.  
  
"Trask." Logan growled and then ran out of the control room in search of the Professor before it was too late.  
  
'Logan.' The Professor's voice rang through his head  
  
'Chuck, I think we have some company.'   
  
'I'm aware of that Logan and I have already informed Scott to lead the students to safety.'   
  
'Where are you Chuck?'   
  
' I'm in my study, Logan I want you to make sure the students get out safely.'   
  
'The have Scott and Storm, I'm coming to help you.' As Logan reached the study, many of the windows on the other side of the mansion could be heard shattering as well as a mass amount of bombs going off.  
  
"Come on Chuck, we gotta get you out of here." Logan pushed a bookcase aside, which revealed a small trap door. The sound of more glass could be heard shattering and Logan's keen sense of hearing allowed him to hear the footfalls of Trask's men coming closer to the study that he and the Professor occupied.  
  
"Come on Chuck, we gotta get to the Blackbird!"  
  
The Professor entered the small hole in the wall, followed by Logan. The tunnel lead to an opening where the Blackbird hanger was. Scott met Logan and the Professor as they exited the tunnel.  
  
"Jubilee and Amara were knocked out, they're on the jet now, Kurt and Kitty are helping them in the back, I think we have everyone." Scott lead the Professor onto the jet. The door to the hanger was then blown off and two of Trask's armed men filed in. One Logan noticed, was holding what looked like a few sticks of dynamite. Logan ran onto the jet just as the man lit the explosives. Storm who was at the controls already had the hanger open and the jet running, as soon as the entrance of the jet closed, she flew the jet out of the underground hanger, as a huge explosion could be seen behind them.   
  
Rogue had just finished kicking Lance's simulated ass to the ground, when she looked up to the control room and noticed that Logan wasn't visible.  
  
"End Brotherhood Simulation Five!" Rogue yelled.  
  
A computerized woman's voice echoed back 'Ending Brotherhood Simulation Five.'  
  
Rogue thought it was strange that Logan would have left her alone in the danger room without adult supervision for obvious safety reasons. He never let a student train in the danger room let alone a run without someone to watch over them.  
  
Rogue ran up the stairs to the danger room's control panel and then started to panic, it wasn't the fact that Logan was nowhere to be found, it was what she saw displayed on the screen. She saw Scott, Logan, and the Professor heading for the Blackbird, and the security system beeping like crazy.  
  
Rogue looked over to the screen that showed a few of the security systems on the grounds, men in black uniforms were everywhere, some she saw were making their way towards the danger room.  
  
"How the hell am Ah supposed ta get out?!"  
  
Rogue crept out of the control room and down the hall, with her back flush against the wall, she peered around the corner. Her plan was to come out by the underground entrance near the woods in back of the institute and hopefully catch the rest of her teammates. With no men in sight, Rogue ran to another long narrow hallway. Behind her she could hear loud explosions near the danger room. Rogue looked back once and then continued down the hallway.   
  
"Excellent work gentlemen, go through all the files and search for the ones we need."  
  
"Trask, come have a look at this, looks like the mutants are trying to escape." Trask looked at the screen that rogue had just looked at moments ago up in the control room.  
  
"You two." Trask pointed to two men. "Try and keep them from getting away, oh, and take these, they might help." Trask threw a few sticks of dynamite for the two men. They caught them and took off towards the jets hanger that they had seen on the screen.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here, a lone mutant." He stared at the girl with two white streaks in her hair on the screen as she crept along a hallway. "You, she's in corridor 14, I think you can handle her, don't do any physical harm to her, just knock her out and bring her back here." The man Trask was talking to nodded and exited the room to look for the mutant girl. "As for the rest of you, I want everyone scanning this place for those files."   
  
Rogue rounded a corner, she was only a few more hallways away from her exit. As she was about to go down another hallway, she heard the click of a gun being loaded, quickly she hid herself from view.  
  
After waiting a man dressed black quietly passed by Rogue not even noticing she was there. Rogue waited a few seconds to make sure he was alone, then carefully followed behind him. The man stopped and quickly turned around, but before he could even raise his gun, he felt her bare hand touch his cheek.  
  
The gun dropped to the ground and the man fell over lifeless. Rogue clutched her head as a wave of memories hit her. She staggered a little, one hand on the wall to keep her balance and the other still clutching her head. It took her only a few seconds to regain her composure and then sprinted down the hall.  
  
She reached the door that would lead her out of the mansion, running up the stairs skipping every other one, she lifted the top and inch so she could see if anyone was around. Seeing nobody, Rogue pushed the door up and pulled herself through the opening.   
  
The X-men were all seated aboard the Blackbird. They had just made it out of the hanger and were now about to fly over the woods near the institute. Kurt came out from the back of the jet where he and Kitty were looking after Amara and Jubilee.  
  
"Vhere's Rogue?" Kurt asked as he scanned the jet, hoping to see those two white streaks. "Scott ve didn't forget Rogue did ve?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure Kurt, I thought we had everyone, but there was so much confusion." Scott looked into Kurt's saddened eyes.  
  
"Wolverine, she vas in zhe danger room vith you." Kurt then looked at Logan.  
  
Logan shut his eyes tightly, he knew he forgot about Rogue when he ran out to see what was going on.  
  
"She did get out vith you, right Wolverine?"  
  
Wolverine shook his head. "She was still in the danger room when I went to find the Professor."  
  
"Storm, ve have to go back!" Kurt now had tears in his eyes as he spoke to the weather goddess steering the jet.  
  
"We can't Kurt, we would be putting all the students in danger if we did that." Scott said as he placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, she's a strong and smart girl, she can handle herself Kurt." Scott then led Kurt to a chair. "You forget, Logan trained us." Scott then took his own seat again and looked out the window as they now passed the woods and were heading over the ocean.   
  
Just as Rogue rose from the door she saw the Blackbird soar over the institute, she screamed and waved her hands at them, but she knew they would never see her, she watched as the plane got smaller and smaller as it flew away in the distance over the ocean. Rogue's voice was now raw from screaming, she stopped waving her arms and stared at the place she last saw the jet until it vanished into the clouds. A single tear rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Kurt, Kitty, the Professor, Logan, all of her family was on that jet. The only people she really considered her family had forgotten about her.  
  
As she continued to look at the sky, a hand came from behind and rested on her shoulder. Out of natural reaction, Rogue came around, fists clutched together, and collided with the side of the person's face. The man stumbled back, hand held at where she had punched him. As his hand lowered, she found herself face to face with the red-eyed acolyte.   
  
Alright that's the first chapter, so how do you like, drop me a review! 

roguefan1309


End file.
